Sunbathers wanting to achieve a good tan without burning are often unaware of the proper amount of ultraviolet (UV) radiation that they are actually receiving from the sun. Because of various factors regarding the direction and angle of the rays of the sun with respect to the skin of a sunbather, the amount of actual UV radiation can dynamically change over time. Also, reflections of the sun's rays off of sand, water, snow, etc. can increase the effect of the UV rays. Attempting to gauge the level of UV exposure can therefore be an unpredictable process with undesirable results.
In many cases, a sunbather may attempt to judge the amount of UV exposure by estimating or measuring a certain amount of time. However, because the level of UV exposure does not necessarily correlate to time, this technique is not always accurate. Another technique for monitoring UV exposure is by using a special meter that measures radiation levels. With this device, a sunbather can enter a certain desired amount of exposure and the device will provide an indication signal when that exposure level has been reached.
However, at least one disadvantage of these types of UV exposure meters is that they must be carried around wherever the sunbather goes. Also, without adequately charged batteries, the device may not be powered sufficiently for proper operation. Also, the device must be set up in a place that has similar radiation exposure as that of the sunbather. It would therefore be desirable to overcome these and other shortcomings of the conventional systems and methods.